DE 202004011482 U discloses a module for the interior trim of automobiles that comprises at least one carrier layer and at least one decorative layer, wherein the carrier layer consists of a plastic carrier layer that is connected to the decorative layer by means of back-pressing. The plastic carrier player is manufactured of a glass fiber-reinforced thermoplastic or of a continuous fiber-reinforced thermoplastic. A carpet layer, a velour layer, a printed film, a TPO-film, a PVC-film or a layer of synthetic leather is used as decorative layer. A barrier layer consisting of one or more layers may be arranged between the plastic carrier layer and the decorative layer and comprise at least one thermoplastic layer and/or one nonwoven layer and/or one foamed layer.
DE 202004011483 U describes a partition wall module for automobiles consisting of a structural module that is provided with a decorative layer. The structural module comprises a plastic carrier layer that is connected to the decorative layer and, if applicable, an intermediate barrier layer by means of back-pressing. The plastic carrier layer is preferably manufactured of a glass fiber-reinforced or continuous fiber-reinforced thermoplastic. The carrier layer comprises, in particular, a material of polyamide compounds. Textile or textile-like materials are used for the decorative layer. The barrier layer preferably consists of a trilaminate of a thermoplastic, a polypropylene film and a nonwoven material.
JP 63212509 A describes an interior trim panel for automobiles that comprises a layer of a foamed thermoplastic polymer and a decorative layer. Pre-cut sections of the foamed polymer and the decorative layer are shaped and bonded to one another by means of a vacuum press.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background